All You Need Is Bit Of Lovett
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: For those who love Sweeney Todd as much as I do , I decided to write my first Sweenett . This one is based on Patti's concert version , but Sweeney himself is from 2005 revival ( because honestly , Michael Cerveris is the second best Sweeney after Johnny Depp ) . Sweeney is able to love again . Only person who can have his heart is Mrs. Nellie Lovett...
1. Distraction

Dangerous love

 _Author's Note : It's my first try so Enjoy . And Bold is Sweeney's thoughts._

 _I do NOT own any of Sweeney Todd characters , even if I want to , but_ _unfortunately_ _I do not ._

* * *

 **After all those long days . Finally I'll take my revenge . I got HIM !** Blink in Sweeney's mind when he sat Judge Turpin into his barber's chair.

He started whistling slightly to the tone of his favorite song .

,,In marry mood today Mr. Todd ?'' Judge asked surprisingly .

,,'Tis your delight sir, catching fire from one man to the next,'' Sweeney respond , a little smile creeping into his features .

,,'Tis true sir love can still inspire the blood to pound, the heart leap higher. What more...'' Judge sigh

,,What more can man require'' Sweeney continued .

,,Than love sir?'' he glanced at Sweeney .

,,More than love sir!'' he argued , smiling tenderly now as he started to sim in imagination .

,,What sir?'' inquired Judge.

,,Women !'' Sweeney sigh slightly as he thought of his Lucy .

,,Ah yes, women.'' Judge smiled .

,,Pretty women.'' addend Sweeney . Turning around and reaching for his precious 'friend'. That shine of it's silver blade as he flicked it open to sharpen him thoroughly .

 **Now then my friend. Now to your purpose. Patience, Enjoy it, Revenge can't be taken in haste…**

,,Make haste and in this work you'll be commended sir!'' Judge lament onto Sweeney's slow motion .

,,My lord!'' Sweeney said through his teeth , trying to calm down his growing anger .

,,And who may it be said is your intended sir?'' he contiuned quietly , leaning to the Judge's back .

,,My ward,'' Judge sigh making Sweeney sick . ,,And pretty as a rose bud…''

,,Pretty as her mother ?'' said with barely recognizable cry .

Judge looked at him with confusion ,,Huh? What was that?''

Realizing he show more than he should Sweeney get back to reality ,,Nothing sir…nothing , may we proceed?''

He reached with his glistening 'friend' at the Judge's throat . But as he imagined his wife again he changed his mind and slipp with razor down slowly . **Lucy…I want my revenge ! I want it to hurt ! But I can't be too fast and too suspicious …How does it that daft woman said ,,All good things come to those who can wait''** as suddenly Mrs. Lovett clouded his mind . Instantly he was not thinking about Lucy or Johanna , but Mrs. Lovett .

,,Pretty women,'' Sweeney smiled as he pictured her chocolade brown eyes , shining with optimism and warmth and…love . He had never thought about her like she could love him . That was impossible , he was _demon_ . But still he couldn't get that thought about her looking at him so sweetly… **No , I must concentrate , I got my chance !** ,,Fascinating,'' continuing without knowing what was going through judge's head .,,Sipping coffee,'' **yes , she always drink her coffee in the morning , does she have one this morning ? I haven't been in her pie shop since yesterday…**

,,Dancing,'' **…with him around her pie shop as her arms clutching him closer** ,,Pretty women,

Are a wonder. Pretty women!'' **that's all what my Lucy was , she WAS , but now , where is she , all because of you** he looked at judge as he sit in his barber's chair with eyes closed evidently far away from here **I don't want to even know what you're thinking , do you think about Johanna the same way as you thought about my Lucy , or about another woman from London , what about Mrs. Lovett huh ? Is her also going to be some day one of your lustful intentions ? NO ! Not this time…**

,,Sitting in the window or standing on the stair! '' Sweeney slowly realized what have Mrs. Lovett done for him all the time since he came back from Australia . She took care of him , she gave him an asylum , ,,Something in them cheers the air.''

,,Pretty women,'' **yes , she is , and I haven't noticed until now !** he slipp again on judge's throat .

,,Silhouetted.'' Judge woke up from dreaming because of the cold from the razor .

,,Stay within you,'' **forever , I will never forget you Lucy**

,,Glancing.'' Turping almost joining Sweeney's thoughts .

,,Stay forever,'' **but you know , and I know , that I must let go Lucy**

,,Breathing liguly,'' Turpin smiled wildly .

,,Pretty women,'' **Nellie…**

,,Pretty women!'' they started both complement each other.

,,Blowing out their candles or

Combing out their hair,

Combing out their hair then they leave

Even when they leave you and vanish they somehow can still can remain there with you

Even when they leave

They still are there.

They're there'' **yes , yes she was always there for me** confusing himself if he was thinking about Lucy or Mrs. Lovett . It WAS Mrs. Lovett . She was absolutely distracting him from his vengeance . ,,Ah! Pretty women,'' Sweeney looked at Judge ,,At their mirrors,''

,,In their gardens,''

,,Letter-writing,''

,,Flower-picking,''

,,Weather-watching.'' **she always complained when I was staring at the window , but she is absolutely fascinated by storms .**

,,How they make a man sing!

Proof of heaven, as you're living,'' **NO , no other distractions**

,,Pretty women! Sir, pretty women!'' Sweeney leaned close with his 'friend'

,,Yes! pretty women,'' **this is** he leanedcloser.

,,Pretty women,'' **for my family** and closer.

,,Pretty women,'' **my Lucy** and closer.

,,Pretty women'' **my LIFE !** his razor on Judge's throat .

Bell rang at the door . Somebody entered his shop at the most inappropriately moment . At the door stand young man , that sailor who accompanied him to London . **Anthony** Sweeney remembered that he sent him to Johanna .

,,I talked to Johanna , she said that she'll flee with me tonight…'' he freeze as he saw judge .

Turpin jumped up from the barber's chair as anger started boiling in his veins . ,, You ! This is warning from heavens . Johanna is going to flee with you huh ? I'll take care of her way that you and no other man will ever see her again . And you !'' he turned to shocked Sweeney . ,, It's clear with what sort of people you associate . I'll never walk in your shop ever again'' he slammed the door as he left .

* * *

 _Thanks for reading , and if you like first chapter , please be patient for another , I'll post it soon I promise . And please review , I'd love to know , what you think about it . ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	2. Punishment

_A.N.: Italics are thoughts ._

 _Keeping my promise ,_ _here we are chapter two . We are getting a bit hotter ! I hope you'll enjoy ._

* * *

,,Out,'' almost whispered Sweeney .

,,Mr. Todd , you must help me!''

,,Out,'' he said more vigorously now .

,,Mr. Todd please !'' Anthony pleaded .

,,OUT !'' Sweeney screamed . He was sure half of London could hear him .

Anthony quickly left . But door weren't closed for so long .

,,All this running and shout , what is it now dear ? '' Mrs. Lovett rush into his barber shop .

,,I had him,'' Sweeney answered .

,,I heard shout and then I saw them both running down the street and I said to meself to look up in here for sure-''

,,I HAD HIM !'' he broke her off. ,, His throat was bare beneath my hand . ''

,,Calm down dear . Don't 'fraid-''

,,NO I had HIM ! His throat was there and he'll never come again,'' he continued his lament .

 **That daft woman . That's her fault . All is her fault . I would have him if she weren't distracting me in my thoughts !**

,,Easy now , hush , love , hush , I keep telling you , what's your rush ?'' Mrs. Lovett tried to calm him down , failing . _Oh God , he is dangerous when he's got this look in his eyes . I should've stayed down in me shop . Bugger ! Too late , Nellie ,too late-_

,,WHEN ! Why did I wait , YOU,'' he turn to face her ,,told me to wait . Now he'll never come again !'' **Oh what a fool of mine I was . I should have killed him right after he sighed of Johanna sitting on my chair . But NO , Sweeney is the same fool as Benjamin Barker was . Falling for lovely woman and- …yes . No . It can't be . How could I love . Benjamin loved , but he's gone .** He looked around him his eyes descending on frightened Mrs. Lovett . Her eyes filled with fear and confusion . **Her chocolate brown orbs-NO-yes…** he easily admitted , he just loved when she was afraid of him , just a little bit . That gives him power above her . He had control . He realized that he was able to love again , he was able to love HER . She stood there freeze , waiting for what comes . In her beautiful dress , which had clenched to her fully curves . Her chest heaving with every single breath she took , pleading for release from it's pursed form . **How I could be so blind , she is right here . The answer . I was asking myself all that time , what will be next when I get my revenge . I could live again-with her . All that care for me from her surely meant something . But I haven't got my revenge-because of her ! And I'll never have . She deserve no love from me , she deserve to be…punished .** He decided and he quickly step to her .

 _No,no,no,no,no . 'E's mad at me . I definitely should've stayed in me pie shop . Oh God in heavens , he's going ta kill me !_ she saw his razor in his hand as he stepped closer . She felt the dull pain as she bumped into wall behind her .

Sweeney put his precious 'friend'on her neck pressing lightly as gasped in shock for air . He looked deep into her eyes . She stared to his dark , wild eyes filled with anger and cold sending shiver down her spine . He was drowning in her eyes . He saw by corner of his eye a one single red drop of blood dripped down on her shoulder from where his razor made a small bruise . She squealed when he pulled the razor back and instead of the cold blade of razor she felt soft, wet pressure on her neck where the wound was . He kissed the place tenderly and licked the blood carefully with the tip of his tongue .

,,Ohh…'' light moan escaped her plump lips as he sucked on her neck .

Gliding his tongue over her neck up to her earlobe where he bit playfully .

,,Ah-aah…M-Mistah Todd , wh-what are ya doin' ?'' she tried to control herself when she asked him.

 _This is heaven . My dream finally coming true. 'E care for me as I do for 'im. Jus' like I dreamed , he felt for me somethin' too . God , can it be ? 'E migh' 'urt me first , but now 'e regret it . I can feel it . I knew it !_

 **So soft skin , more than I expected to be . Oh how wonderful she is , when she is melting for her barber . And cute too .**

He lifted his razor up again , her eyes couldn't see because they were closed of pleasure Sweeney was giving her…and him too .

,,AH !'' she yelped from pain to response when razor bit into her skin again . Now right above her collar bone was second short wound . Sweeney switched his attention to that bruise and licked thoroughly with love . Mrs. Lovett let her left hand caressed his back and to her surprise he LET her to , while her right hand pressed to the back of his head to pull his mouth closer .

 **More !**

 _More!_

He crushed his lips into loving , passionate kiss to her plump lips . She moaned to his mouth when she pulled him closer to deepened the kiss . And he didn't resist her . Conversely he leaned closer to her , closing the gap between them . His hands on her hips now , petting them slowly up and down .

Breaking the kiss , gasping for breath before crushing together again . His tongue made delicately it's way to her mouth . She spreading her lips to him as he tasted her .

 **Cinnamon contrasted with Gin and…and hazelnuts mmmm-**

,,Mmmm…'' he moaned to her mouth deliciously .

He started reaching with his 'friend' behind her , to tear her laces of her corset one after one , never breaking the kiss .

 _Soft , tender , and still it's me dangerous barber , oh Nellie , luck is finally on yer side ._

When he finished with the laces , he threw her corset carefully aside . He lightly pushed the top of her dress down her shoulders , around her waist and then fully down to her ankles . Leaving a wet trail of hot open-mouthed kisses from her jaw line down her neck , on her newly exposed smooth skin of her chest . Buried himself in her warmness ,kissing her full breasts and circling the tip of his tongue around her hardened rosy bud nipple .

,,Oh-God-Mr.T. !'' she breathed as pleasure washed over her . His lips making goosebumps at her skin .

,,Nellie…'' he moaned to her left breast .

,,Sss-'' she hissed in pain and pleasure again , feeling the razor right above her belly button .

Sweeney slid his tongue down to another new injury and sucked slowly on it . Grabbing her hips he forcing her go down to the floor with him . He leaned over her and continued where he left his 'job' .

,,You've been a very bad girl Nellie Lovett…you need a bit of discipline-you need to be _punished_ ,'' Sweeney whispered to her skin .

Still couldn't get what he meant by what he just said , but the way he said 'punished' , making her tremble with delight . Arching her back beneath him , her body pounding for him with every bit of her miserable being . Nellie grabbed fistful of his sheer white shirt to kiss him again . With not much effort she ripped the shirt ,the buttons flying on his barber shop . She pulled him closer so she could taste his skin as well . His pale , milky white , sweet skin . As she just unfolded a nice bonbon or-much better-dark chocolate which she tasted just once in her life, like a little girl by her auntie who used to live by the sea . She haven't even noticed that Sweeney ripped her panties with his razor making another two wounds on both of her sides . She didn't care , until he was with her . She loved him just like he was .

 _Does he love me too. With how tenderness 'e says me name. He could , he maybe does ._ She was thinking to herself , but she didn't want to ruin this fragile moment so she decided to ask him later .

 **She must know , she can't distracting me , when I'm trying to kill the last sign of my past , my pain . I'm doing it now for US , not only for me or Lucy or Johanna . After Judge's death I'll be finally free . WE'll be free . And we could be together , forever , I'll never let this happened again ,not when find my light again , my happiness , my Nellie…She must be punished . She must also know she is MINE now-**

,,Mmmmm….'' He groaned when she bit to his muscular , pale chest . He haven't blame her for anything . He _enjoyed_ it . He slowly caressed her skin with his palm going down her flat stomach , down , down between her legs , to gently tease her clit .

,,M-Mist-Ah-Oh-To-Oh-Od!'' she nearly screamed when he slid two of his fingers to her and start moving them in and out and in and out and in and-

,,God-Oh-Go-Oh-Ahhh-Od , Mistah T. , Mmm-mm-mmm'' moaning with each thrust of his fingers as he was picking up his pace . His lips brushing over hers parted ones . Her eyes squeezed closed , she couldn't concentrate to anything else but her labored breathing , and her heating pulse between her tights .

Sweeney caressed her inner tight with his free hand , biting and licking her right breast . The heel of his other hand teasing her clit when he added third finger .

,,To-Oh-Od, M-mmm-Mist-Mist-too much – too mu-Uhh-AHH !'' she moaned loudly when she climaxed around his fingers . He pulled out , bringing them to his mouth as he licked them , watching her reaction . She panted beneath him , watching him hungrily .

,,Mmmm…delicious'' he looked down at her , smiling naughtily . He finished licking his fingers clear before he leaned to kiss her again . Her breath slowed down a little bit at least .

,,Nnnnmn'' she hissed against his mouth as he made the last of his 'punishment' before throwing the silver razor to the corner of the room .

She look down to see him sucking on it again . To her surprise it was not like the other bruises . This one have meaning .

,,Mister Todd ! You branded me!'' she smirked to him when she saw right above her left breast on place beyond her heart big bloody **T**.

,,Yes'' he couldn't help but chuckle ,, You are mine now !'' he leaned closer to her. His nose brushing to hers before their foreheads met .

 _So he does really care ,'e called me 'is , and all the time 'e's calling me name , not 'is Lucy , but me . And wot more , 'e calling me Nellie…HIS Nellie ._

,,Yes Mister Todd , always yours . Forever '' she kissed softly his cheek.

 **Forever. That's right. Together forever .**


	3. Bright Ideas

_More chapters , more words , and I hope you will enjoy it :-) ;-)_

* * *

She circled one hand around his neck to kiss him lovingly , while the other slid down to his pants and rubbed him gently through them .

,,Ne-Nellie'' he trembled under her touch .

,,That's right Mistah-''

,,Call me by my name Nellie , pet '' he pleaded .

,,Sweeney…'' she sigh , not believing he let her , he want her to . Starting unbuckling his belt as her desire get through her core too soon after her climax .

,,Yes , again !'' he kissed her neck .

,,Sweeney…'' she responded to his soft lips , unbuttoning his pants now and pulling his length from his pants .

He narrowed himself to take his pants off completely . Then he leaned back to her .

Their skins met fully now one on the other . Delicious connection of two passionate fires .

He guided his erection to her throbbing entrance when she stopped him .

,, Wait , love…'' she whispered pushing back a little his shoulders .

 **Oh no, and it's here again , her** _ **wait**_ **. What is it now ?** Sweeney found himself really falling for her . His love , his care , his need , his desire for her .

,, I got one bright idea , you might fancy '' she said , smiling naughtily her eyes shining as never . He looked at her confused . Understanding when she showed him nonverbally .

Her slender fingers curling around his growing erection . She teased him shortly before flipping their positions so she was on top of him . But he didn't yelled at her or give her one of his anger sights as she expected, no ,he let her have her way , enjoying every her movement .

She slowly sliding down ,pressing her breasts to him ,so he was hardly breathing now ,not from lack of air , but as he empathize with her warm embrace . Nuzzling to his lower stomach , she get down , lower between his tights now . Running her hands over his tights ,she circled the tip of her tongue around the tip of his length before sucking teasingly on him . He groaned of pleasure which he haven't felt since , well since he was with Lucy . He quickly realized that he never felt like this with Lucy . When they were making love , it was , tender , gentle , but never as much passionate as now with Mrs. Lovett . He thought about her late husband , Albert , before he died . Does she loved him so much ? Where they happy together ? Sweeney found himself being jealous on her dead Albert . He forced him to stop thinking about that, which was not so hard because she just took him in her hot mouth .

,,Mmm-yes-yes-Nellie-yes'' groan escaped his lips .

She grinned and her cheeks get a bit redder as she heard him melting and groaning .

 _I'll make ya scream too , my Sweeney . You can bet ya, that yer Nellie will ._

She teased him with her tongue , going down and up around his length before taking him to her mouth again , trying to take as much of him as she could . Like hungry cat looking for her tidbit . He touched the back of her throat , but she still tried to take more to please him and herself .

 _That wonderful taste of 'im. I could have only imagined until now ._ She bobbed her head slowly up and down . Sucking his tip , then grazing her teeth across his shaft .

,,Ne-Nellie…'' he sigh slightly , his fingers curled in her cherry-red hair , pulling her head down on him , bucking his hips upwards to her . Making her moan deep in her throat . That buzzing around his member bring him close . So close .

,,Pe-perfect , I'm-Nellie !'' rocking his hips , responding when she speed up her movements . Her nails teasing his bare tights . Two curls at her temples of her hairstyle tickled him every time when she bobbed down .

,, God, this is amazing '' he breathed . ,,You-are amazing '' he added . His breath shuddering .

,,I'm cumming –Oh-Nell-Nell-Oh-GOD !'' he grunted to her delight and came hard inside of her throat . She slid gently off his length , closing her mouth and willingly , eagerly swallowing the hot liquid of pleasure from him .

 _Told ya . Mmm-sweet ._ She licked her lips delightfully . ,,So was it bright idea or not hmm ? '' she smirked triumphantly .

,,Absolutely yes , pet '' he chuckled . Flipping their positions again so he was on top of her as before .

,,I'm not complaining , not a word of it , but it's still not enough '' he kissed gently her forehead .

,,You're reading me mind Mist…Sweeney '' she muttered to his neck ,, my Sweeney ,'' she dared to say . And to her pleasure he nodded .

,, Yes , only yours Sweeney…'' he slowly entered her making her gasp .

She bit her lower lip when he start moving inside her . His thickness filling her ravishingly . Sharp gasps coming from her parted lips . Hearing him pant above her . Her nails digging now at his beautiful pale back , leaving red trails , not much painful , but enough sensitive to lean him closer . His hands on both side of her head , he was on his forearms . One of his hand leaving the same trails with his fingers on wooden floor . Gently tasting her flesh , her skin , her pleasure at her neck , he found her sensitive spot on there .

,,Ohh-'' she pinned his head right there . His pace become faster , harder and he wasn't afraid of hurting her when he heard her cries of pleasure and he was sure , she was enjoying it as much as he was when she circled her legs around his waist and tangled them on his lower back , forcing , urging him deeper . His moans disappearing in her breasts when he sucked on her left nipple . Faster and faster .

,,Say me name '' she forced herself to one proper sentence .

Sweeney smiled against her skin ,,Nellie-'' he moaned .

,,Beautiful –Sweeney-say it again !'' she pleaded kissing up his chest when he cocked himself .

,,My-Sweet-Baker-Nellie-Lovett'' he tried to speak between his panting .

,,Yes-Sweeney-Oh-Y-yeees!'' she moaned loudly .

He was repeating her name with every second thrust inside her . Going impossibly fast now , pounding brutally harder and deeper . He almost eliminated the air from her lungs when she felt him swelling inside her , filling everywhere he moved .

,,Ahhh-OH-God !'' she nearly screamed when the tip of his length rubbed her throbbing sensitive g-spot inside her inner walls .

,,OH-Sweeney-Todd!'' she climaxed , waves of pleasure washing over her from outside through her skin into her core . Her walls lovely clenching around him , bringing him to the edge too . With one final thrust he spilled inside her . He stifled his cry of ecstasy and pleasure into her mouth crushing into passionate kiss . He collapsed on top of her , exhausted rolling off of her and laying down beside her on the wooden floor of his barber shop . Both gasping , their breaths labored .

* * *

Nellie leaned to him when their breathing finally slowed down to a normal speed . Letting her head rest on his chest , he circled his arm around her , clutching her closer .

,,S-Sweeney ?'' she asked still a bit unsure , if she can , if it's real . She expected that she'll wake in every moment because it was too wonderful for reality .

,,Uhmm , what is it , pet ?'' Sweeney looked at her eyes , which were searching his .

,,Di-Um-Did this mean that, that you love me –even if a littl' bit ? Don't ya ?'' she looked hopefully at him .

He awarded her with a truly smile , kissing her forehead ,, Nellie , yes . Yes I do love you , and not just a littl' bit '' he tried to imitate her accent .

Her eyes sparkling at him making him melt ,, Do you mean that , seriously . You don't know 'ow much that mean ta me , love . 'Cause I love ya , so much , and for so long . That's the reason why I helped ya and took care of ya . You noticed that , right ? '' she spoke to him with more confidence than ever ,finally without any fear .

,,Yes , I have notice . And I love you , Nellie . And after I kill the judge , we can be together ,'' he petted her side .

 _Heaven . I have died and I get to heaven ._ ,,Please pinch me , I want ta be sure if I'm not dreaming '' she said quickly , haven't think about it twice and she immediately squeaked when Sweeney did what she said and pinched her on her buttock .

,,Like this ,Nellie ?'' he couldn't help but laugh .

,,You-'' she laughed too and bit lightly at his muscular chest .

They gazed dreamily for few several moments at each other .

 **Oh no.** Sweeney realized that they were in his barber shop . Lying both naked like the day they've been born and covered in sweat . And he haven't switched his sign on the door on 'Closed' or even lock the door . **What if somebody comes in here and see us…damn it ! But how to tell her , to not-** he realized he don't want to hurt her anymore . Yes he was still enjoying when she was a bit afraid of him , but not that much . Not now after their outburst of love . No never again . He was thinking for a while , then he looked down at her . Her eyes closed , smile on her face , her head resting on his chest happily and her hand caressing his stomach . **Like an Angel . My Angel , beautiful . But how I may tell her-** he leaned closer to her whispering to her hair.

,,Nellie ?''

,,Mhmm?''

,,What about your customers?''

,,Customers ? What customers? Nobody walked into me pie shop for ages , except of you . I want to lie here with you ,'' she cuddled with him , muttering to his chest sleepily .

 **Cute…Quickly until she fall asleep-**

,,And what about that young boy ?'' he said calmly .

,,Hhhh- Toby-Gin-I-I must go down there '' she woke up from her sweet delirium , she quickly managed herself to her feet . She would have go to the door if Sweeney wouldn't have stopped her .

,,Love , aren't you forgetting something ?''

She stared at him confused . He pointed to her dress on the floor all around the room .

,,Oh me silly head. Thanks love .'' she leaned to kiss his forehead and start to putting her clothes on . Sweeney slowly did the same .

She was almost fully dressed , but she realized that her corset missing laces , because Sweeney tore them to pieces .

,,Oh , Bugger . Wot shall I do , I can't go down there without me corset , what would people said if somebody saw me on street like that ! '' she was trying to figure out how she could fix it .

,,Has anyone ever told you how beautiful and cute you are , when you are angry and desperately thinking aloud ?'' Sweeney noted smiling .

She chuckled ,,no , but really . Wot shall I do ?'' .

Sweeney looked around the room . He stepped to his mirror and table where laid his black velvet jacket . He grabbed it and hand it to Nellie . She smiled and with his help she slipped her one hand to one sleeve and did the same with the other . His jacket perfectly fit to her so it pinned her corset of right place so they could get down to her pie shop peacefully now .

* * *

Toby was lying in her parlor . Bottle of Gin next to him, half empty . Mrs. Lovett picked up the bottle and closed the door of her parlor going back to Sweeney in her pie shop .

,,So you're sain' that judge narrowly escaped ya 'cause of me '' she smirked , taking two glasses from under her counter before walking to him .

,,A-Yeah-Well…let's just tell he escaped alright ? '' he tried to explain ,but then he gave up .

,,No , I want ta know ,'' she continued , making him blush slightly . Now he was feeling guilty .

,,Fine then . He was talking about Johanna , he is going to marry her . And he said that love is everything for men . But the way he was saying 'love' wasn't what he meant really . And I said he is wrong '' Sweeney answered her explicative .

,,And what's more then ?'' Mrs. Lovett curiously looked at him , filling glasses with Gin .

,,Women . Pretty women . Y-you '' he tried to be strong and not melt before her eyes .

,,Me ? You mentioned me ?'' she widened her eyes , shocked .

,,No ! No , of course not ! But-you . Uhh . I was thinking of you the hole time , you clear ? '' he finally speaked out .

,, Oh . Yes . I understand . But –ya know it's not me fault , do you ?'' she tried to purify her name .

,,And what about your signs , winks , and the dresses you are wearing from the moment I stayed in room above your shop . Huh . Is that coincidence or not ?'' he smirked at her .

,,So ya 'ave noticed , oh me God , I thought I'm bloody invisible for ya ,'' she sigh contentedly . Smile on her face .

,,So you must admit it was a bit of your fault …'' Todd snickered .

,, Alright then . Maybe you right . WAIT ! Is that the reason why'd ya _punished_ me ?'' she slightly strike at his shoulder .

,, Mhmm'' was his all answer when he drink his glass of Gin , remembering taste of Mrs. Lovett . Unfortunately not full , her was better .

,,Don't blame me !'' he looked at her joking now .

,,Alright , anyway , I'm yours now so , anything you wish , love ,'' she leaned to kiss him .

Breaking the kiss ,, Right Mrs. Lovett ,'' he winked at her . Smile from his face quickly disappeared when he think of judge again , getting lost in his empty glass .

Like she was reading his mind , she comforted him ,,we find the way how to get judge again to your shop , love , don't be 'fraid . Good news are about Johanna , but you threw out even Anthony so we don't know now anything else . All the matters now is the Italian in that crate up there,'' she pointed her index finger above her , where his shop was .

Admitting she hit he topic he started thinking what to do .

,,Wot are we going to do with the Italian ?'' she asked before drinking her glass of Gin .

,,Well , later on , when it's dark , we could bring him to some secret place and bury him ,'' Todd told her his first idea .

,,Oh ,well of course , we 'could' do that…'' Mrs. Lovett stood up walking around her pie shop . ,, I don't suppose there's any relatives going to come poking about looking for him ,'' she sigh . Suddenly her eyes descended out of the window at the building on the opposite side of the street . Her eyes pinned on sign saying 'Mrs. Mooney Pie Shop' . And then she figured out .

,,But you know me,'' she turned to face Sweeney and already caught his attention .

,,Bright Ideas just popped into me head !'' she smiled at him imitating what she said by rising her hands ,they faintly tap her head .

 **If she's got another Bright Idea like** _ **that one**_ **before , I think we'll beautifully fit together and everything's gonna be better than well !**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading and please review :-) Stay tuned for next chapter ! ZiZi love and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	4. The Storm

Few weeks passed by and as Mrs. Lovett said and Sweeney thought , that Bright Idea was worth. They both have profit from it, Sweeney get much more prepared for Judge by slitting throats of city strangers. And Mrs. Lovett make pies of them, which were so delicious that she have full pie shop every day since her Grand opening.

,,What's behind this gaze, love ?'' she asked slowly.

,,Hmm ?'' Sweeney keeps his eyes on the window.

,,You're looking to the empty street for more than ten minutes, dear,'' she announced , dusting off her hands from flour. She leaned to the counter watching him with interest.

,,It's been raining for two hours and it doesn't seem that it should stop at any moment…'' he sigh.

,,And ? We're in London, it's usual here-''

,,But it looks like the storm will break out.''

,,Yes, isn't it fascinating,'' she went around the counter and across her shop to the sitting Sweeney by the window, watching dreamily out. ,,It reminds me a beautiful rhythm of waltz,'' she sigh.

,,To me it's just reminder of my painful memories. Stormy nights on the sea. And the very night when they arrested me for false accuse, it was enormous storm that night and since then I'm frightened by storms…'' his voice low and filled with sadness and fear.

,,Oh…you poor thing,'' she gently stroked his shoulder. He smiled at the short contact with her, which has faded again when he felt her hand leaving him. He heard a few steps behind him, some rustle in the shelf and her steps went closer to him again. He turned his head to her , she put on the table beside him two tots and filled them with Gin. ,,Here-'' she handed him one tot ,,- for courage and relief,'' she smiled when he took it from her hand, touching her fingers for a moment longer. She took the other tot and clinked with Sweeney.

,,To a respectable business !'' he smiled.

* * *

As Sweeney suspected , later on when he came to his shop, the rain become much stronger. And he saw first lightning followed with first thunder afar. Despite the distance his fear start growing. He watched the dark night sky and the flash light brought him back to the sea. He could feel the salt water soaking through his clothes and in his skin. He could hear the shout of sailors , commanding the other members of the crew. And when he heard another thunder he remembered her crying Lucy when the police officers beat him up in front of her before taking him away. His vision then was quietly fogged because of rain and pain as the police officers had no mercy with him. The last thing he saw before they took him away was her little one year baby daughter , Johanna. He could hear her crying…and another thunder. His eyes squeezed with all those memories. And another thunder and he couldn't take more.

His eyes blinked open and he saw flash , with which he jumped up from his barber chair and went straight to the door, along the way he grabbed his coat and throw it on his head like a cover to rain. He quickly opened and closed the door behind him, he flew down the stairs and to Mrs. Lovett pie shop. It was dark there, but drought. He wondered for a while what time at the night he chose to go down here, but the lightning make him moving farther.

He threw his wet coat to one of the chairs in her shop, going to Mrs. Lovett's parlor. He saw Toby sweetly sleeping on the sofa. He smiled **The boy is a big help for Nellie…she needed it desperately and since I have killed Pirelli, he is here and she's finally happier than before , and much rested. And he seem to be happy too…** another lighting interrupted his thoughts.

And as he heard another thunder , it made him move quickly to the door of her bedroom. With one deep breath he silently open the door and slipped in her room, again quietly closing them. Her room was pretty cold, probably because the windows leaked slightly. The candle burn out. And then he saw her. Lying in her bed, her face turned to him, in the window direction. He could swear she was smiling, even in her sleep. And then she suddenly muttered his name. **Did she really said that ?**

,,Sweeney…'' now he could hear her without mistaking. She was still smiling and breathing lightly.

Her face shined from the lightning , he sigh above her beautiful happy features. But another thunder lifted him a little and he without thinking walked around the bed and slipped under the sheet beside her. She gave a lurch as she instantly woke up at the stranger in her bed.

,,W-wot-who-who is it ?'' she said sleepily blinking at him.

,,Shh-it's me, Sweeney…'' he whispered.

,,A-Oaaa-nd what do I owe to this visit ?'' she yawned smiling as she finally saw him when her eyes adapted to the darkness of her room.

,,You can thank the storm…I felt so lonely in my shop and-'' he break off seeing the lightning.

,,And ?'' she watched his shined frightened face.

,,I am haunted,'' he breathed closing his eyes, feeling the warmth around him.

,,By wot ?'' she petted his cheek.

,,Memories…pain…past,'' he released from his mind.

,,Tell me, you can trust me,'' she smiled with another lightning.

,,I can still hear her crying,'' he squeezed his eyes.

,,Who ?''

,,Johanna, when they took me to the prison, I saw her little mouth open , screaming…''

He leaned closer as the thunder shook with his senses.

,,It's okay, we will save her, you will have the Judge, we can find the way…'' she consoled him.

,,Yes,'' he whispered ,,but now is now…please let this torture finish !'' tears caught in his eyes.

,,Shh-shh,'' she leaned to him running her hand behind him. He nuzzled to her chest. ,,Yer Nellie is 'ere for ya , hmmm, shh-'' she kissed his forehead.

,,You know, I've been thinking about Lucy and Johanna for all these years …all fifteen years, and when I get back, there was no one for me…no one except of you. I thought after my Lucy died , I can't love anybody else. I thought Sweeney Todd, _the demon_ , is only after his revenge, but what would I do after I'll kill the judge, and what would I do without you and-'' he looked into her eyes. ,,Nellie ?''

,,Yes ?''

,,I love you,'' he kissed her. ,,You've always been honest to me and open.''

She bit her lip ,,I-I…no I wasn't . I'm so sorry.''

,,For what. How do you mean it ?'' he asked still smiling at her.

,,I haven't told you the plain truth,'' she sobbed a little. ,,Would you love me still if I told you the real truth now and confess that I did that just for your own good, because I don't want to see you broken more than you've been when I told you about yer Lucy ?''

,,Yes, of course I would love you,'' he smiled.

,,Do you promise ?''

,,Yes Nellie, yes I promise.''

She took a deep breath ,, then I must show you something tomorrow at the market…''

,,And what is it ?'' he said and suddenly leaned closer to her chest as a thunder echoed in the room.

She pulled his head closer to her , petting his back. ,,Yer Lucy-''

,,What ?''

,,I told you the truth but not completely…yes she poisoned herself by the arsenic , and I was trying to stop her, but she was faster than me and she drank a half of the bottle. I was taking care of her and Johanna, but she ran away and other day me Albert was looking for her , while I was here with Johanna. He searched her everywhere , and he found her…in Bedlam, because Beadle guided him there. She get mad , too much even for the Bedlam and she ended on the street…and I haven't told you just because I don't wanted to torture you. She don't remember on anything before, she don't remember on me , on judge , not even she's got a daughter-'' she bit her lip.

He freeze watching her. Asking fearfully ,,a-and Johanna ? My daughter ?''

,,I was protecting her with me own body , but Judge himself ripped her from me hands and took her with him away. I was crying for several nights 'cause I haven't saved her , I haven't fought enough. And when me Albert died…I was left alone here, for ten years,'' she cried looking in his eyes, but she haven't seen there the darkness and danger as usual…no, there was understanding and relief.

,,Oh my Nellie,'' he cried leaning closer to her surprise. His face buried in her neck, she felt tears rolling down her own cheeks and his tears soaking in her skin.

They cried for a long while until Sweeney spoke. ,,Thank you.''

,,For what ?''

,,For being honest. For trying to save my wife and then my daughter, and for being with me after all you've been trough-''

,,That's all because I love you,'' she sniffed.

,,Nellie , I love you,'' he kissed her once again still crying. ,,But I must kill the Judge…to bury the last signs of my past…Benjamin loved Lucy, but he's dead for so long. It's time to be happy again.''

She couldn't believe her ears , still thinking this is a dream. She sobbed hardly.

,,Love, why are you still crying ?''

,,'Cause I'm sleeping and I'm gonna wake every moment and you'll be gone and everythin' wot happened now-''

,,Shh-you're not sleeping I'm here, and I'm staying,'' he comforted her. ,,Do you think she is on the market now ?''

,, _Now_ ? Maybe yes…''

,,Then I want to see her,'' he was determined.

,,But , the storm-''

,,If I'm going to dispose of all the pain of my past I want to do it in the storm and tonight.''

She nodded, both standing up before getting dressed…she just put on some dress covering her nightgown and taking her coat. They left her room.

* * *

They wouldn't have go so far away from her pie shop. They saw some old beggar on the street , trembling beneath some roof of some shop.

,,This is Lucy ?'' he asked slowly as the thunder echoed through the street.

Mrs. Lovett just nodded not saying anything.

,,But this woman talked to me when we landed in London …in the harbor,'' he was so quiet. ,,She was so different and strange…but her voice was familiar…'' he looked at her , recognizing the blue eyes and the blond hair when the lightning shined her face. ,,It is Lucy.''

,,I'm so sorry,'' Mrs. Lovett covered her mouth with her hand.

He stood straight, looking at Lucy , this was not his wife, this was not Lucy at all…this was broken woman trying to survive herself.

,,I was trying to get her back to take care of her, but she didn't remember of me and she always ran away…'' Mrs. Lovett explained.

His love for her was absolutely gone…Lucy was really dead now and Benjamin Barker too. **I need to move on…I have to ! I'm so sorry Lucy, for everything. And I swear to God I won't let this happen ever again ! I'll save Johanna, for us Lucy, Benjamin was not a good husband. I'm so sorry to see you like this. You'll find your peace. Goodbye…** he gave her his farewell with one last look a tear rolled down his cheek. Leaving there Benjamin, the past , the pain and the memories…

,,Let's get out of here,'' he whispered turning to Mrs. Lovett.

,,You sure ?''

,,Yes.''

They left, going straight to the Fleet street. And because the rain was picking up its pace and the storm seem to be closer and closer they decide to run. Both totally wet from head over heels. He took her hand running rapidly to Fleet street. His fear from storm was still there, but the pain from memories was gone. He saw her shop finally. Hooking her arm around his waist to have her closer. They reached the pie shop , closing the door behind them. Both panting , went to her parlor, quietly around the sweetly sleeping Toby. She closed the door of her bedroom behind them.

,,So now you know,'' she released.

,,Yes, and I'm glad you told me the truth. And I'm glad I have you,'' he hugged her.

,,Oh you're all wet dear, I saw in me shop your coat, why haven't you took it.''

,,Always taking care of me,'' he smiled.

,,Come , here,'' she handed him a dry blanket from her chair. ,,Put away that wet shirt and take this, you wanna get cold ?''

,,No,'' he chuckled.

She put down her wet coat and wet dress, but her nightgown was surprisingly dry.

,,Better ?'' she asked him watching him covering himself in the blanket. Now she saw that he hadn't took off only his shirt , but on the floor lied even his pants and underwear.

,,Better,'' he nodded.

,,Come to the parlor, I'll make a fire in the fire place…'' she was reaching for the door handle, but he took her hand and draw her to him.

,,No, I don't want to wake up Toby,'' he smiled. ,, And in addition, your bed is warm enough,'' he sat down in her bed tugging her down too. The bed screeched beneath added weight.

Suddenly they turned their heads to the window as they saw a flash , lightning followed instantly by a loud thunder. The storm was right above them.

,,I don't want to go up in my shop, can I stay here tonight ?'' Sweeney asked frightened.

,,Yes love, I wouldn't let you go anyway,'' she smiled and covered themselves with the sheets, her bed really still warm.

They lied there looking at each other , Sweeney trembled and leaned closer with every single thunder.

,,Love, try to listen to the beat of the rain drops…like a waltz remember ? How you danced with me across me pie shop ?'' she tried to console him.

He closed his eyes and wondered what she just said. **Yes…yes it's-it's like a waltz…** he imagined her standing in her pie shop, wearing that beautiful black dress, with short sleeves. He took her hands to make the imagination stronger. In his mind he took her hands too, and pressed her body to his , slowly start dancing in the rhythm of the rain…suddenly he hear a thunder, but now he didn't twitched, no, he smiled because he raised her above his head making her smile…that beautiful smile made him smile too in real. He opened his eyes watching her smiling at him.

,,See, I told ya,'' she giggled. ,,Isn't it fascinating ?''

,,It is,'' he grinned.

She closed her eyes. He watched her and he suddenly remembered what happened when he came in her bedroom tonight.

,,Nellie ?''

,,Hmm ?'' she opened her eyes.

,,You were talking in your sleep, when I came here. You-you called my name and you smiled beautifully…what you were dreaming of ?'' he asked curiously.

,,Surprisingly about you,'' she giggled.

,,Yes but , exactly ?''

,,Exactly about the events of the afternoon a few weeks ago.''

He smiled at the memory. He tugged the hem of her nightgown a little apart, to reveal her skin there. He saw the big **T** scar above her breast.

,,I'm so sorry for this…''

,,You don't have to be, I like it, even when it's still a little bit sensitive,'' she gently touched the bruise.

He leaned down to the bruise , kissing it carefully. Her eyes fluttered. The storm haven't seem to be subsiding. Reversely it seem to be growing up. He kissed up her neck and to her full lips. She circled her hand around his neck.

,,I love you Nellie,'' he mutter to her mouth. She just moaned , pulling him closer.

,,We-we shouldn't do this…'' she forced herself to speak.

,,Why ?''

,,Because you just saw Lucy-''

,,She's not my wife anymore, I'm not Benjamin, I have buried my past right there beside Lucy and I'm not going to go back to it…and after I'll kill the judge, I'll flee with you somewhere, where we could be save, and together. With Johanna and Toby of course,'' he smiled meaning it truly this time, and she knew it very well.

,,I love you,'' she breathed. ,, We'll find the way to the bloody ol' judge, and 'ow to save Johanna,'' she nodded. He pressed his forehead to hers.

As the lightning shined his face she couldn't keep herself from him and she dive into his caresses and soft kisses. She was kissing him too as he unbuttoned her nightgown and tugged it over her head , throwing it away. He released her cherry red hair from her bun, which slipped wet down her bare shoulders. She pulled away the blanket from him and pressed herself to him.

He kissed his trail down from her jawline to her breasts, caressing her sides. He laid her down , sucking at her nipple, rewarded by a loud moan from her.

,,Shh-'' he pressed a finger on her mouth. ,,No loud sounds tonight pet, we don't want to wake the boy…''

,,Right,'' she whispered. He went back down to her breasts, while she teased his length, that was pressing on her thigh. His skin was wet from the rain and cold but hot at once against her own. They heard thunders one after another. She felt him hardening in her hand, her fingers going faster and he moaned lightly at her breasts. He went back to her mouth, letting her guide himself inside her. She run her hand up his chest, and gasped when he entered her.

,,Mmmm,'' she whimpered quietly, pulling him closer. Gasping as he moved further inside her, arching above her , growling quietly with pleasure. She rise her legs to his waist, forcing him deeper.

,,Yes,'' she whispered licking her lips. He moved faster inside her, leaning down to kiss her.

,,I love you,'' he muttered to her mouth, rocking together in the rhythm of the thunders.

Now the storm became much more exciting. It became _**their love rhythm**_ and they couldn't deny it, but just surrender to it. Every his thrust was one thunder and every her gaps, moan and silent cry of pleasure was one lightning. The sensitive magnificent connection of them was something unique now and something they don't want to ever stop. As the storm escalated, his pace become faster.

,,Sweeney,'' she moaned to his chest, arching beneath him.

,,Love,'' he grunted.

Both moving out of control, her nails digging, biting into his back, his kisses caressing her neck , bust and her chin.

,,Oh love-I'm go-gonna-'' she whispered.

,,Yes-me too,'' he panted.

With flash, how lightning light up the room, she gasped as she climaxed, her eyes searching for his. His last thrust followed with loud thunder allowed them to release their loud moans of ecstasy when he spilled inside her, he went much deep. His release tickle her g-spot and she could only barely manage to catch her whimper from escaping her parted lips. He kissed her , pulling himself out but not going anywhere. He just let his head rest on her shoulder , his face in her neck, sucking effectively.

She kissed his cheek, petting his back with her both hands. He rolled beside her, nuzzling to her. They cuddled in one big warm embrace in her bed , switching between watching each other and looking out of the window watching the fading storm. The rain flows on the window bring them pleasant atmosphere as their breaths slowly calmed to normal and they succumbed to sleep togehter.


	5. Turnover

Sweeney slowly blinked few times. Looking around him , he grinned when he found out ,he's not in his barber shop. The room wasn't much bigger , but definitely happier, the cheery wallpapers, the warmness and a woman he's been with last night. His eyes fluttered when Nellie leaned closer to him, nuzzling to his chest. Her long cherry red hair beautifully touching her bare shoulders and slipping to his chest. He watched her for a moment, how beautiful she was, her innocent expression made him happy. He ran his palm along her back, she smiled leaning sleepily closer. The sun was already up, shining through her window, where a several hours before were shining lightnings one after another.

And it was here again. They should get up and go work, but she was so sweetly pressed against him sleeping that he don't want to move.

He tangled his fingers in her hair, gently combing it , pushing it from her face.

,,Mmmm,'' she cuddled her face with his bare chest.

,,Nellie,'' he kissed her hair ,,I think we should get up,'' he smiled.

,,No…''she muttered clutching him slowly closer.

,,I know, I would rather stay here with you, but what about your shop, and my shop…and what if Toby come in here, looking for you and he find _me_ with you,'' he explained and gave a many reasons to convince himself.

,,And wot, 'e would finally see, tha' we love each other,'' she kiss his skin, her eyes still closed.

,,You're right,'' he nodded. He rolled over her, forcing her open her eyes, she grinned up at him. He kissed her on her full lips before continuing on her neck and **T** scar and then to her fully breasts. He continued down to her belly a her sides, coming back up and then to her shoulder and along her arm, to her fingertips , doing the same with her other hand.

,,I want to kiss every inch of you,'' he breathed, his hot breath making goosebumps all over her skin.

,,You're gonna 'ave enough of time afta you dispose the judge,'' her palm was on his cheek. ,,Did you think about where we will flee yet ?''

,,I don't know, but absolutely far away from London. Together,'' he kissed her again.

,,I've got one idea…''

,,Bright I suppose-'' he chuckled.

,,-don't tease love. I'm serious,'' she pushed a little at his shoulder.

,,Alright then where would you like to go ?''

,,I'd love ta go by the sea. When I was a skinny little slip of a thing, my rich aunt Nettie used to take me to the seaside August Bank Holiday…'' she trailed one her finger across his chest.

,,The sea you're saying ? That sounds lovely-''

,,-really ? Ohh '' she leaned to kiss him.

,,But after, we finish here,'' he brushed his nose with hers.

She nodded happily.

Suddenly they freeze because of the knocking on the door.

,, _Mrs. Lovett ? Mum ? Umm some young man is searchin' for Mr. Todd, bu' 'e's not up tha' in 'is shop,''_ Toby's voice was coming from behind the door.

,,Good lad when he's knocking,'' Sweeney whispered.

Mrs. Lovett nodded smiling. ,,Good boy, let 'im in me parlor then. I'll be there in a tic, dear.''

,, _Alright mum,''_ Toby answered , stepping across her parlor and to her shop.

,,Seems like we got a work to do, love,'' she smiled petting Sweeney's cheek.

,,I think so,'' he repaid her smile and he helped her from bed.

In a minute they were both dressed. Sweeney's clothes already dry. They both stepped from her bedroom into the parlor.

,,Mum ? A-M-Mr. Todd ?'' Toby little shocked and little confused.

,,Yes, Toby love. We'll talk about it later,'' she tweaked gently his cheek.

,,No, it's time to tell him,'' Sweeney decided himself.

 **As she said , he will finally know that we love each other.**

,,I love Mrs. Lovett, and I want to take care of her. Will you help me Toby ?'' he gave a young lad his real smile. Nellie was looking at him surprised he really wanted to tell it and he did it.

Toby thought for a while, his eyes squint and wide again. He examined Sweeney and then Mrs. Lovett and after few moments he finally smiled.

,,Ya don't look away whole time, and ya smiling ….ya mean tha' ser'sly.''

,,Of course I do,'' he chuckled , drawing Mrs. Lovett closer to him. She hugged him, looking down at Toby.

,,Yes, then, I'd love ta help ya,'' Toby winked at Todd.

,,And I don't know, but when you're already calling Mrs. Lovett your mum, then you can call me dad, or Todd, or Sweeney-''

,,I think tha' _dad_ is nice. Since I've been in orphanage, I 'ave never had a f _ather_ ,'' Toby's eyes sparkling, because now Sweeney finally haven't seem to be dangerous as before. Sweeney reached for Toby, showing him to their embrace. Toby quickly pressed himself to them, hugging them as a little tear rolled down his cheek.

,,Oh me sweet boys,'' Nellie whimpered.

,,Alright, where is that young man you've been talking about ?'' Sweeney asked slowly.

,,In mum's pie shop, 'e didn't want to go 'ere,'' Toby catch Sweeney's hand and pulled him with him to the shop. Mrs. Lovett rushed right after them.

,,Anthony !'' Sweeney sighed with smile.

,,Mr. Todd, I'm so sorry for what I've done when I rushed into your shop, I haven't know about-''

,,-that's alright Anthony,'' Sweeney nodded.

,,I found Johanna. _He_ put her in a madhouse. A Fogg's Asylum it's called,'' Anthony explained.

,,Well done Anthony. We got her !''

,,What ?'' Anthony couldn't understand what Sweeney meant with his grin and pacing across Mrs. Lovett pie shop.

,,Wherefrom do you think London's wig-makers are taking the hair...from madhouse. You will dress like a wig-maker apprentice,'' Sweeney grabbed his shoulders, with wild grin.

,,Yes !'' Anthony smiled finally understanding .

,,Listen, you will take her here. To Mrs. Lovett,'' Sweeney's plan start forming in his head.

,,Alright…'' Anthony watching Sweeney, nodding and remembering everything what he was saying.

,,Get some good dress-'' Sweeney pulled from his pocket some money ,,-to look like a wig-maker. Then when you'll rescue her, go right here. Don't talk to anybody except Mrs. Lovett or Toby. Alright ?'' Sweeney ask assuring himself.

,,Yes,'' Anthony took the money and left.

,,Toby come with me please,'' Sweeney searched for young lad.

,,Yes, dad,'' Toby rushed smiling , following Sweeney to his shop.

Nellie was left alone in her own shop.

,,And for me ? -Alright Nellie I suppose baking would be the best think you can do,'' she talked to herself reaching for her apron.

* * *

After few minutes and few pies later she had full plate of pies prepared for baking. Suddenly Sweeney walked into her shop.

,,It works like this, like you left me in me shop alone without sain' even simple 'Later' or 'I love you Nellie' or-'' Sweeny cut her off when he walked to her and in middle of the sentence he kissed her.

,,You're forgiven,'' she giggled.

,,I think so. Now come with me. I sent Toby with letter to judge. He might arrive at the evening. In the letter I said , that Anthony kidnapped Johanna , to lure judge in my shop. But you will hide Anthony and Johanna in your parlor and you'll tell them everything okay ?'' Sweeney explained her his plan.

,,Everything ?''

,,Everything . About my past, about your past. About Pirelli and those strangers, about judge and my revenge and about us two. And about _us all_ like _family_. And if Johanna wouldn't take it how I really am, tell her I always loved her and I always will, 'cause she's my daughter…and if she still wouldn't want to be with us, then…only then you can tell Anthony , they can leave together. But if they will understand , Anthony, Johanna and Toby, then tell them we are moving soon to the seaside. Can you do this for me love ?'' Sweeney ended watching Nellie inquiringly.

,,Yes, yes of course I can. I will,'' she smiled, tears of happiness sparkling on her eyes.

,,Oh Nellie don't cry please. You're making me sad.''

,,But I'm happy,'' she caressed his cheek.

,,Then let's go to the market until there's nobody in here. I want to buy a new laces for a chance they could somehow get ripped again…or a new dress perhaps ?'' he chuckled teasingly.

,,Somehow…hmmm. Fine,'' she kissed him again. ,, Wait , I get those pies in the bakehouse and we can go.''

,,Mhmm,'' he kissed her passionately, making her eyes flutter.

* * *

They have a full basket of things from the market. Between them were also a new dress. They were about to leave, but on their way from market somebody stopped them. It was Beadle Bamford himself.

,,Good early evening Mr. Todd and-'' he took Nellie's hand and kissed it like a gentleman ,,-Mrs. Lovett. My lord, Mr. Turpin was talking with me about coming into your shop Mr. Todd. Today's evening,'' he wildly ogling Mrs. Lovett.

,,Yes, I'm on my way to my shop, Anthony should arrive every minute. It's only afternoon but I'm sure he-'' Sweeney was interrupted by beadle.

,,Yes then you should go to not pass him, I wanted to talk to Mrs. Lovett anyway,'' he gave her a seductive smile.

Nellie looked at Sweeney desperately, with that look _'don't leave me with him'_ but what could Sweeney do to not ruin everything right before it could be all over.

,,Of course sir,'' he squeezed Nellie's hand , as a sign he don't want to leave her and he walked away.

,,Can I accompany your way home ?'' he winked at Mrs. Lovett.

,,Yes Mr. Bamford,'' she was forced by politeness to hold his arm.

,,You know, judge mentioned you and your shop too. He was talking with me, it's been 15 years maybe, from the night you guided Johanna desperately, and now you'll be one who will help with rescuing her from that crazy young sailor. He told me he want to reward you _somehow,_ and that he'd love to have one of your best city meat pies. Do you think you could _take_ him after closing hour ?''

,,I don't see any problem sir,'' her voice a little bit shaking.

,,You know and he told me, that I can have one too…''

,,Yes, then , when we came in me shop then I can-''

,,-No, _now_ !'' beadle pulled her in some dark street by their way. Checking if they're at good invisible place.

,,Wot-wot 'chu doin' ?'' Mrs. Lovett breath speed up from fear of the worst.

,,Shhh-darling I promise it'll be quick !'' he already pinned her against the wall, rolling her skirts up and her panties down and before she could do anything he freed himself from his trousers and put his erection against her bare thigh.

,,AHHH !'' she screamed from pain when he roughly entered her.

His hand suddenly on her mouth. ,, And I assure you if you'll do any other similar sound, you'll end in madhouse or worse !'' he grabbed her leg circling it around his fat waist. He start pounding into her, disregarding big tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She was crying out loud into his hand, squeezing his other hand as he keep on thumping into her. He was brutal , large, ruthless, and have no mercy. She understand after while she have no other chance then just wait until he finish with her.

With one big last grunt , he came hardly inside her, making her shriek into his hand.

,,Ohh yes…mmm, that was not bad, but judge wouldn't be satisfied with it. Maybe I should stop by before him , to prepare you on someone much more special than me , hmmm ?'' he said , buttoning his trousers while Mrs. Lovett slipped down on the wall to the ground. Not able to speak, because she would start crying loud.

,,I think I'll stop by in your shop in two or three hours, alright then ?'' he winked at her and then without any other words he left.

She couldn't even stand up as her legs were trembling, she was still frightened and weak. Tears keep rolling down her cheeks. She grabbed her underwear when she finally put herself together. Hardly standing up and walking painfully in the Fleet street direction.

* * *

,,Look mum, look I did me first own bakin' with Todd'' Toby happily shouted when he saw Mrs. Lovett in the door of her shop.

,,That's a good lad, Toby, sweet.''

,,Are you alright love ?'' Sweeney knew there's something wrong.

,,And I delivered the letter, all by meself !'' Toby continued.

,,Toby dear would you please prepare yourself to go ta bed ? 'Ow 'bout some nice bath hmm ?'' Mrs. Lovett pet his cheek.

,,Okay mum, I can fix it by me own, I can do it !'' he rushed to the bathroom.

,,That's a good lad…'' she start sobbing right after he closed the door.

,,Love tell me what happened ?'' Sweeney rushed to her. She continued in sobbing when he hugged her.

,,'E-'e and I and-ooo-'' she cried out loud clutching her closer to him.

,,Did he hurt you ? I should have stayed…what happened ?''

,,Nnnn,'' she sobbed hardly.

,,You can't tell me ?''

,,Mhmmm-''

,,Then just nod please, did he hurt you ?''

She nodded. ,, 'E-'e raped-m-me…''

,,He did what ?!'' Sweeney's eyes widened in anger, he pressed her closer to him. ,,Shhh love, shhh . I'll kill him for what he did. What the fuck he think he is ! Come, can you walk ?''

She shook her head.

He lifted her in his arms and took her in her parlor.

,,I'll kill him and he will regret the day he was born ! I swear on my life ! No-one will ever hurt you again. I promised I won't let the past repeat , but I failed 'cause I'm the same fool…but this time-'' he looked into Nellie's brown eyes ,,-this time I will protect you, from now I won't let _anything_ of this happen again ! Nellie forgive me please…''

She nodded and hugged him closer. Her legs were still trembling.

,,'E-'e said 'e will come back…this evening , and the judge too. 'E said 'e will _prepare_ me ta _'im_ …'' her breath slowed down and the pain slowly ebbed as she was sitting on her sofa.

,,He want to-'' Sweeney was trying to figure what about she was exactly talking.

,,Yes !'' tears filled her eyes again.

,,Alright my pet,'' he hugged her. ,,This time he won't, and nobody after him,'' he kissed her cherry red hair. ,,But I want him to regret, I want him to suffer…can you do something for me, love ?''

,,Yes , anything for you Sweeney,'' she nodded.

,,Okay, don't be afraid of anything, I won't let him repeat what he did. Now listen to me, you'll do exactly as I say…'' he start explaining her his other plan.

* * *

Evening came and outside was mostly dark. Mrs. Lovett just closed her pie shop and start to clean things, when the bell suddenly rang. She quickly turned to the door and saw beadle himself. Fear drove through her core, before she calmed down herself. _Nellie, you're doin' it fer ya and fer your Sweeney, you can do it._ And with one deep breath she walked to beadle ,, Mr. Bamford, I was awaiting ya,'' she forced herself to smile.

,,I think so, that afternoon it was really quick even for me,'' he smiled seductively.

She gave in 'this game' and start doing the best she could. ,,I couldn't wait fer ya,'' she winked at him, running her hand up his chest.

,,Really ? You haven't seem like that in the afternoon-''

,,-'Cause I haven't been ready , I was –was quietly surprised and excited…'' she tried lie not suspiciously.

,,Alright then, you'll like the judge I'm sure. He was talking about you for so long…maybe from the night he took Johanna from you… Yes already fifteen years. And now he's got a chance to please you by his company.''

 _Yeah company, I'll show ya a company…._

,,But it's my turn before him,'' his eyes widening when he reached for her and start rolling her skirts again.

,,N-no,'' she stopped him , but not for so long ,,I-I mean…not 'ere in the view , look at those big windows. Mr. Todd had left just before a while and 'is shop is much prettier than 'ere …'e said 'e will be back in few minutes 'cause of Anthony…so we can have some nice time on some nice place,'' she was rubbing his chest and enormous stomach.

He closed his eyes ,,what a brilliant idea, and sexy…alright then let's don't waste our time.''

They rushed up the stairs and to barber shop. She closed the door and locked them.

,,Uuu how a naughty girl Lovett…I haven't knew this, right lock them for chance _he_ could come back…If I knew about this earlier,'' he sigh.

He leaned closer to her she pushed him roughly into barber's chair and straddled him in two quick movements. She was facing the big crate behind beadle to her grin.

,,You must really missed me during those three hours,'' he chuckled.

,,Ya don't even know…'' she played with his hair when threw his hat on the floor behind him.

He tugged her laces on her corset , pulling it over her head. Then he ripped the hem of her dress and pulled out her right breast, start sucking on it.

At that moment the crate slowly, silently opened and Sweeney get out from it, holding his razor prepared for attack.

Beadle was busy of sucking, licking, and tugging her breast. But she was smiling at her Sweeney. Her brows furrowed when he stood still.

'Wot Are Ya Waiting For ?' she mouthed without saying it aloud.

Sweeney ran his free hand down to his crotch , holding empty air and pretending to cut his length with the razor.

She smiled at the devil revenge and she nodded. Beadle was trying to catch his breath but she just pushed him more further into her cleavage. Sweeney pointed at her and then showing what she might do with squeezing tightly empty air. She nodded again. She pulled beadle from her grip as he was panting for breath.

But certainly he hadn't enough, he released her left breast which she was trying to hide.

,,'T' ?'' he looked up at her confused. ,,So Mr. Todd also had a nice time with you huh ? I just wonder to how many men in London you have spread your legs…'' he sucked on there too. ,,But I'm not jealous, only judge will be complaining and maybe he will remove it.''

,,'O-'ow ?'' she asked fearfully touching her breast.

,,I don't know , but I'm sure he'll find the way. Let's enjoy the time with me then,'' he smirked on her.

As he caught her attention , she could feel him hard beneath her , touching her through his pants and her underwear.

,,Uuu there someone _hard_ down there had waken…'' she smiled wildly almost seductively.

,,You don't know how hard he is-''

,,-Let 's unleash him then !'' she reached for the buttons on his trousers. Quickly undoing them before pulling his length out and squeezing it tightly at his top.

,,Oh-oh love, carefully-that's …that's much , it hurts ! Let !''

Instantly hidden Sweeney jumped in front of him and swiftly cutting his flesh with his razor. Mrs. Lovett was holding his bloodied member now in her right hand. Beadle bawled in pain, before she pressed her other hand to his mouth ,, And I assure ya if ya'll do any other similar sound, I'll stick it to your throat…or worse !'' she has no mercy with him as he hadn't with her not even four hours ago.

He was screaming in pain into her hand as his trousers slowly painted red.

,,Wot did I said ?'' she clutched her hand tightly on his mouth showing him his own cock in her other hand.

A lot of tears rolled down his cheeks as he swallowed all the pain hardly.

,,Ohh- look at tha' littl' boy 'ow 'e's suddenly crying …'' Mrs. Lovett grinned , throwing his cut length behind the chair next to his hat, standing beside Sweeney, righting her dress and reaching for her corset.

Sweeney leaned to crying beadle saying clearly ,,Now listen closely, Nellie Lovett is NOT your whore ! She is NOT judge's whore ! She is NOT _a whore_! She IS a proper lady with good manners and with open hearts ! Now BEG her for forgiveness !''

Surprised and pleased Mrs. Lovett watched Sweeney holding his precious 'friend' on beadles throat, making him kneel in front of her.

,,Pl-Please M-Mrs. Lovett,'' Beadle pleaded.

,,….for ?'' impatient Sweeney pressed his razor harder but not slitting his throat still.

,,F-for forgiveness,'' Bamford cried.

,,Why ?'' Sweeney still continued.

,,Forgiveness for r-raping you !'' Beadle almost screamed.

Mrs. Lovett was shocked ,,'Ow do ya think I could forgive ya such thing ?! Maybe I'm softhearted, but not this time ! Finally ya can feel 'ow painful it was fer me when ya-''

,,-Right Nellie…I think he understand,'' Sweeney pushed beadle into his barber chair.

,,Who the bloody lord are you ?!'' Beadle was trembling, sitting on the chair.

,,Good question,'' Sweeney grinned. ,,I have pretty changed , so you shall ask who I _was_!''

,,Who you were then ?'' beadle was interested now, his brow furrowed.

Sweeney leaned to him whispering ,,Benjamin Barker…''

Beadle gasped in shock.

,,And this is for my past and for me and Nellie you fat bastard !'' Sweeney cut into his throat for three times, before slitting it, letting Bamford bleed before sending him down into bakehouse by special treadle.

,,Love are you alright ?'' he turned to Mrs. Lovett.

,,Yes, now ,when I'm with you,'' she leaned to him ignoring his bloodied shirt.

,,Now it's time for Judge ! And then will be everything done…'' Sweeney said seriously.

,,Okay, I'll go into me shop for chance Anthony is already there.

,,Fine and remember what we agreed about,'' he kissed her lightly before she left.


	6. Denouement

,,Good evening Mrs. Lovett.''

,,Oh fer bloody….I mean good evening Judge Turpin. You frightened me…'' Nellie twitched as her shop entered judge.

,,My greatest apologies,'' he smiled wickedly.

,,You know, tis is not the first time, when you entered my shop without warning…frightening me up,'' she looked deep in his eyes.

,,Oh, yes. That night. Already 15 years ago. You have not aged a day, dear Mrs. Lovett,'' still smiling he stepped closely.

,,Thank you Mr. Turpin. I think Mr. Todd is awaiting you,'' she said backing away, not realizing what she just said.

,,Anthony with Johanna are already here, you're saying,'' he asked slowly, looking around.

,,Oh no. Me silly head, fer me bakin' I forgot 'bout this. Yes Mr. Todd said 'e is going somewhere and I shall watch till' Anthony arrives…'' she said her hands trembling slightly.

,,Alright so we have _some time_ , right ?'' he smiled stepping closely again.

,,Yes Mr. Turpin,'' she nodded, knowing what comes.

,,I think Mr. Bamford had announced to you , you shall wait for my company ?''

,,'E announced,'' she nodded again her head slightly folding down, not meeting his eyes.

,,You are a very beautiful woman Mrs. Lovett. I realized that, that night when I came for my Johanna. You always were a very beautiful woman. I wanted to tell you after Lucy Barker, but she disappeared. You always were something more than she was !'' he was right in front of her now, his index finger pushing her chin up, forcing her to face him.

This really aback Mrs. Lovett. He said she was something more than Lucy…but immediately she get back to reality, because for this man was every woman who allowed him-even those who allowed not-to get under their skirts, something more for a moment of pleasure.

,,How you were…guiding Johanna. Your figure protecting me from taking her from you, your fighting body, your strong grip on my forearms when I ripped her from you. Your screams haunting my dreams for 15 years. And now, finally I get the best circumstances to invite your shop again. In good this time-'' he was eyeing her from head to toe during all his long monolog until his lips get closest to hers.

She looked in his eyes full of lust and desire. And she knew what she must do to get him where Sweeney wanted him. And she wanted him to suffer, for everything what he was talking about and thinking about.

,,So you are sain' you were dreaming of me , hmm ?'' she pressed herself roughly to him, surprising him that much he cocked his head up in shock. Her body pressing to his, she could feel his _desire_ for her. Looking up innocently in his eyes.

,,Yes…'' he breathed looking down at small woman.

,,You were theoretical sleeping with me , right ?'' she continued a slight grin coming to her face, as she shifted her body on his making him growl.

,,Yes,'' he choked a little. ,,And I want to practiced it !'' his lips going down on her, but she skillfully avoid his kiss, teasingly breathing to his ear.

,,Want to practiced _it_ , right now ?'' her grin get wilder.

,,Yes Mrs. Lovett, where is your parlor ?'' he pressed her to her counter.

Her eyes widening ,,N-no…not parlor !''

,,Why ?'' Judge asked confusedly and suspiciously.

She couldn't figure out any other answer than ,,Beadle Bamford…is sleeping there…I couldn't get 'im away, so I let 'im ta sleep in me parlor.''

Judge growled angrily ,,then I shall get him away, he has no business to be still here !''

,,Hush love, no anger is need,'' she continued in her game, petting his cheek. ,, As I said, Mr. T. is gone , so we could 'ave some nice time in 'is shop, until Beadle is sleeping in me parlor, you can throw 'im out later…'' she winked wickedly.

,,That's a marvelous idea Mrs. Lovett, you always been a clever woman I was saying that all the time !'' he smiled trying to kiss her again, this time he managed it. She squeezed her eyes when his rough tongue fought its way in her mouth. He tasted like tobacco with some spicy alcohol. Almost choking her he let her mouth and breaking the kiss, she gasped for breath. When he was about to try it again she quickly stopped him.

,,Then let's go up there until Anthony comes with Johanna,'' moving her hips further to his, making him growl more loudly this time.

,,Yes,'' he followed her and she knew from now she's saved.

They rushed upstairs, she tried to do the most loud sounds she could to let Sweeney know about it. She opened his shop and saw him swiftly turning to her.

,,Mr. Todd, you're 'ere ?!'' she pretend her surprise, winking at him before judge stepped behind her. She turned to him ,,I'm sorry Mr. Turpin.''

,,Nothing my dear, well, I'll wait for Johanna right here then with Mr. Todd, can I ?'' he asked politely in Todd's direction. Pretending like nothing happened.

Sweeney grinned with delight. ,,Of course sir, good evening sir. What about…a shave , until Johanna arrives ?''

,,I'd love that…'' judge stepped into his shop.

Nellie closed the door, taking a deep breath. From now she knew , it's in Sweeney's hands and she is free…She rushed back downstairs to her shop.

,,Mrs. Lovett-'' shouted Anthony, and when Nellie heard him sooner then saw him, she quickly hushed him.

,,-Anthony, fer bloody Lord ! Hush ! You want ta ruin everythin' ?'' she saw a little man beside him. She very well recognized after few looks, that it's not a man, but Johanna.

,,Come with me in me parlor, quick !'' she pushed them away from her shop.

When they were sitting beside her table in her parlor she finally did what she was asked to from Sweeney. She gently woke up sweetly sleeping Toby and letting him to hear everything from the beginning until now.

* * *

,,So it was you ?'' Johanna smiled at weeping Mrs. Lovett. She brought back all the pain so she could bury it more deeper and for forever. And tears just washed it from her heart.

,,'Ow do you mean _me_ , love ?'' she smiled confused, tears sparkling in her eyes.

,,That woman who judge was still talking about, and I thought your voice is familiar to me…''

,,But , that is impossible deary, you were one and half year old baby when-''

,,-but I do remember on you. I thought you were my mother…but now I know who my mother was, and how much she loved me. But she's …'' she start weeping too.

,,That's okay sweet Johanna, your aunt Nellie is 'ere fer ya,'' she smiled and held Johanna's hand.

,,I remember on your voice…you were guiding me on those nights I was the most scared and you don't even know it…''

,,How ?'' Nellie looked more confused.

She understood in moment Johanna start humming a lullaby with closed eyes.

In that moment Toby looked at her start singing ,, Nothing's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around…Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays. No one's gonna hurt you , no one's gonna dare. Other can desert you. Not to worry whistle I'll be there ! Demons'll charm you with a smile for a while, but in time, nothing can harm you…''

,,Not while I'm around,'' sang Nellie with Toby and Johanna together. A tears filling her eyes again.

,,Oh me sweet children,'' she quickly stepped to them hugging them close.

,,Now everything make sense !'' Johanna contentedly smiled hugging Mrs. Lovett tighter.

,,Now ya all 'ave family !'' Nellie looked at all three. ,,And if you will agree, your father want us ta escape…to the seaside. All. As a family. If you will forgive 'im.''

,,If I forgive him ? He is my father…until now I haven't father. I had a demon ! Who tried many times to rape me !'' Johanna sniffed in the memory.

,,Tried ?'' Nellie pet her cheek.

,,Yes, but I always spoiled it and he end up angry on himself…'' Johanna nodded.

,,But your father was one time a demon too by killing-''

,,But he always loved me even when he couldn't see me or tell it to me. I love him, and I love you,'' Johanna hugged Nellie again. ,, And he had a good reasons for killing those people…Thank God, he will finish with Judge too. And from now…I have a family…and I don't want to leave my family ever again !''

,,I'd love to stay with you…in family,'' Anthony finally get to word.

,,Ah thank Lord,'' Nellie sighed. ,,Alright alright. Now listen closely. Everything's gonna be alright. We will be happy together, by the sea…but first…you stay 'ere. I'll go check Sweeney. It's an awful long time. You must stay 'ere. Don't open the doors to anyone except me or Mr. Todd yes ? Lock yourself and wait fer me !'' she smiled at them and then closed doors.

 _Alright Nellie, you did it. And they reacted better then you expected. Now just…look for Sweeney…_ she stepped upstairs. Gently knocking on the door of his shop.

,,It's me love, Nellie…'' door quickly open and hand tugged her in before closing again.

,,Where are they ? Are they already there ? How-'' Sweeney hurriedly asked.

,,Yes, love, everything is done. Johanna said she loves you…and me too…I told them everything as you wished. They want to go by the sea with us… Wh-where is judge ?''

,,Done,'' Sweeney collapsed exhausted on the floor. Nellie followed him.

,,Done ? In the bakehouse ?'' she stroked his cheek.

,,Yes. Oh Nellie. I'm so happy,'' he tugged her closer even when he was all from blood, he kissed her lovingly.

,,Now all will be well dear,'' she kissed him back.

,,Yes !'' Sweeney nuzzled to his Nellie.

,,Johanna said, you had a good reasons fer killing those strangers. And she said you are not demon. She was facing real demon for 15 years. Judge…'e tried ta rape her,'' she was stroking his cheek while his face was half buried in her neck.

,,And he failed ?'' looking worriedly in Nellies eyes.

,,Yes. Your daughter is much more clever than you think,'' she smiled at him as he breathed in relief and cuddled again to her neck.

,,Thank you Nellie…for everything. For my shop, for telling them, for helping me, for…you. You are what I need now, to be happy…to be complete,'' he kissed her lovingly.

,,Oh Sweeney…'' she sighed happily into their kiss.

,,You don't even know how that _bastard_ was talking about you, until I end his monologue !''

,,'Ow ? 'E was talking 'bout me ?''

,,Yes…he was melting under your picture…he was sighing when he was telling me, about those 15 years, dreaming of you. About your figure, as he know you perfectly , every time he saw you on market, he eyed you many times, until you disappeared. He said how he heard your voice always when Johanna cried at night…reminding him your cries. He was talking about you for a long while, until he said ''It's very rare to came upon man with same taste…about women'' and at that moment I couldn't take more…''

Nellie watched him shocked. ,,And what did you do ?''

,,I told him…told him, you are not another trophy for his block of skirt of London…told him you are loving woman, who loved me, even when I was blind, and I'm glad I finally found my vision…told him, I'm not going to repeat that awful mistake…told him I WAS Benjamin Barker. And then he get what he deserved for everything…'' Sweeney collapsed more to Nellie's arms.

,,Love…'' she breathed, scooting him closer.

,,Nellie ? I really love you. And I'm so sorry, that it took so long for me to finally realize it and tell it to you…'' he looked deep in her eyes, holding her cheeks, forcing her to look at him.

,,Love, you don't have to be…I love you…come 'ere my sweet barber,'' she kissed him lovingly, caringly. ,,Everything is done now,'' she pet his back as she hugged him closer and he cuddled to her.

,,I'll never let you go I promise !''

,,I know, Sweeney,'' she closed her eyes smiling.

They sat on floor in his barber shop for a long while, hugging together. Nellie broke the silence.

,,Johanna remember on me…one could think it's impossible since she was only one year old, but she does…''

,,How ?'' Sweeney smiled at her.

,,She remember my lullaby that I used to sang to 'er, that lullaby I sing to Toby now. My rich aunt Nettie…from the seaside…she taught it to me,'' Nellie smiled dreamily.

,,And Johanna remember on that ?''

,,Mhmm…I was guiding her when she was the most scared during those 15 years…as she told me,'' Nellie watched pleased Sweeney.

,,You should teach me this lullaby too…or sing it right now, because I don't have that courage to go down and meet them,'' his head fell down in her lap helplessly.

She thought for a while ,,you're a strong man. You defeated more than judge and beadle…you defeated your past and your inner demons…than you are strong enough to face your 16 year old daughter who loves you,'' she pushed him back up, holding his shoulders to avoid his fall.

Sweeney looked deep in her eyes, finding his strength there, right there in her smile. He stood up helping her too.

,,Where are they ?'' he smiled in relief.

,,Locked in me parlor. I told them to lock themselves for sure,'' she rubbed his chest.

,,So, she said she forgives me ?''

,,She said there is nothing to forgive, and that she loves you !''

,,Alright. And Anthony ? Toby ?''

,,All of them want to go away from London. With us. As a family ,'' her smile comforting him.

,,Then we should quickly get out of here. But first let's burn those two rats in your bakehouse hmm,'' he chuckled.

Nellie's eyes sparkled as he kissed her lovingly. Now all will be well.


	7. By The Sea

_A.N.: SO SO Sorry dolls for a long long wait . I was busy with lot of other fics, but now I'm back, and let's finish what we have started :333 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Isn't it neat dear ?'' Nellie sighed, dressed in striped long dress with laced corsage, and short sleeves. Her creamy-blue dress extending from her waist down to a big bell, long to her ankles.

Sweeney in his dark blue vest with white shirt below, and his long loose white pants, he turned to her smiling.

,,It's directly wonderful, if you mean the view ?'' he looked all over the shore , as Mrs. Lovett held his arm.

,,Joanna helps me with me bakin' and Toby is becoming a good hand in your shop ain't he ?''

,,Right, and Anthony is making a good impression on me how he flatters Joanna…he could be a good husband for her,'' Sweeney smiled as he walked across the shore with Nellie.

,,Oh yes he would,'' Nellie sighed sadly.

,,But I don't want Joanna to get married…not sooner than me,'' he grinned when Nellie looked up at him with smile.

,,Nellie I…was thinking of our relationship, and you were right. Our rumpled bedding should be leg-'' she silenced him with kiss when they walked below the wooden bridge coast, and far away, founding themselves now at the distant part of the coastline.

,,Ya want ta marry me ?'' she cheered, excitedly.

,,Well if you let me to finish my sentence you would get known,'' Sweeney chuckled kneeling in front of her, and taking her hand. ,,I'm not yet that rich, even when our shops are prospering, and maybe I do not have a ring for you, but I do have my heart, and I'm giving it to you Nellie Lovett. Would you become my…Mrs. Todd ?''

She silenced, tears sliding down her eyes, as she happily nodded ,,Took you long enough ! YES !'' she cried even more when he tugged her down to sit on his knee, kissing him lovingly, and crying happily.

He kissed her more deeper, passionately, lovingly, gently holding her corseted sides, to get her down, lowering her in sand.

,,I promise I will help you with cleaning,'' he chuckled.

,,What cleaning ?'' she said deliriously with closed eyes, when he kissed down her exposed cleavage.

,,Your dress…the sand-''

,,-Oh yes…I can afford some better dress, don't bother love,'' she kissed him again as he start at laces of her corset since her sat her up again, kneeling beside her, still kissing her.

When he get rid of her corset, then slowly even her dress, and her stockings and underwear, she meanwhile helped him with his vest and shirt, in while also his pants were down and his shoes. When they shortly stripped themselves, Sweeney rolled them so he was on top of her, and their toes being splashed by water.

It was all too much for Nellie's dreams, but yet there she was, lying on beach, sand and water bathing her, sun high above shinning for better days, and her lover, who just ask for her hand, smiling atop her, before he gently moved inside her.

,,S-Sweeney,'' she muttered to his mouth when kissed her lovingly, petting her shoulders, then her sides, and to her breasts, his mouth shaping a truest smile, when was kissing her.

,,Yes my love ? Anything for you ?'' he kissed her forehead, moving gently.

,,L-Love…ohhh-Sweeney, darlin','' she kissed him hungrily back.

,,Nellie,'' he groaned to her ear, when they both felt sea water reaching far up from only on their toes. Her claves becoming wet, probably it was tide, and waves were becoming bigger.

Her knees raised up to his hips, only to feel him more, to savor the pleasure, when he start thrusting faster, but being still gentle.

,,Ah-I lo-love you Sweeney….mmm me sweet-sweet barber,'' she moaned kissing his neck and to his chest.

,,Yes Nellie, yes my baker-'' he grinned gently biting at her neck, drawing soft whimper from her ,,-I love you so much. I thank you, Nellie, thank you.''

,,Fer wat ?'' she forced her question as her breath was labored and the pleasure start making its way through her body with each bigger wave, now washing over Sweeney's calves and Nellie's ankles.

,,For –loving me, all the time, for –being with me, after how –I treated you, for helping with –everything, for you…Nellie thank you for you,'' he kissed between each pant and each thrust, feeling closer and closer.

,,Ohh-Sweeney,'' she cried her pleasure with her orgasm, she arched to his body, when he kissed her growling to her mouth with his climax, spilling inside her heat, as the next wave washed them to their hips.

Both panting her rolled off her, letting the water wash them more, as they slowly calmed down, shifting so that they can watch the sunset. Nellie sighed contentedly.

,,We should come back, Joanna, Toby and Anthony will be worried…'' she uttered, leaning to Sweeney, kissing his neck, as he was above her supporting his body on his side by his elbow, looking down at her, as the waves were bravely washing them more and more, upper, and to their waists.

,,But I don't want yet,'' he grinned at her, leaning down and kissing her sweetly, she sighed, tears forming in her eyes.

,,Dear, why are you crying ? Last days you're crying, that I started thinking you don't want me, or that it's not like you dreamed it, tell your Sweeney what's wrong ? Why are you so sad, pet ?'' Sweeny smiled, petting her naked belly, and her side, gently raising his palm up, and wiping away those little tears that escaped her with his fingertips.

,,I am just happy…this is _more_ than I could ever dream of. Look at it…sunset…my love by my side, our sweet children in our seaside house. It couldn't be better, and still could ! Just us…'' she smiled up at him, caressing his cheek.

,,Yes, just us five Nellie,'' he leaned down, kissing her caringly again.

,,Mmm-six,'' Nellie muttered correcting him, looking up.

,, _Six ?_ Nellie I have never doubt about you and your _counting skills_ , but-''

,,-But I'm too much _aware_ of what I am talking about Sweeney ‚'' she smiled at him , hoping , that he'll figure out what she meant by 'six' .

,,-Ooh!'' his eyes widened as happiness spread across his features .

,,Good , you got it!'' she giggled looking up at him, as his hand descended on her yet-flat belly.

She cupped his cheeks, when a big happy smile tugged at his corners, forcing him down to kiss her.

,,I'm so happy-'' he mumbled to her mouth.

,,-Me too, love, me too.''

Nuzzling to his neck, when he start caressing her belly, and kissing her hair, then her forehead, until he found her lips once again in another lovely soft kiss.

,,Bunch of love,'' she smiled putting her hand on his, on her stomach.

,,Yes, it...always...''

,,Always wat dear ?'' she smiled, confused.

,,All I ever needed...family, love, home, comfort...you...all the time it was you, to bring me all of that. Now we have, home, love and even bigger family-'' he leaned lower to kiss her belly ,,-It was you all the time.''

She grinned when he looked in her chocolate eyes again ,,So you're sayin' that all ya ever needed, was...just a bit of Lovett ?''

,,Exactly,'' he chuckled, kissing her again.


End file.
